Guns, Spells and Stakes
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: Really a one-shot fic. Scooby gang goes to japan. Willow botches a spell, Triguns heroes are summoned their. Botan finds someone that should be dead for over a year, even longer. BtVP, YYH and IY xover. Rating is for if I contnue
1. A botched spell

**__**

Hey minna-san. Yes, I do have YYH in pretty much every single fan fic that I've written. It's the anime I know best to tell the truth, which I'm ashamed of... TT_TT I have failed my readers!! ^-^ But luckily I know enough about other shows and books to bring you good crossovers. *thinks of which fic isnt a crossover* Cant think of one...yet. In some way every fic I write ends up a crossover, pathetic.

Yet I also think of it the other way around. I must be doing something right with these crossovers though. I really never received a flame for any of them. In fact, I've received 'I love all your writing!' reviews. I must make a vow, to write a fic that doesn't crossover with another show/book/game by the time I finish my Callisto series. You readers are officially witnesses to that vow.

This is completely off subject though. Now to just jump right on the right track. Hope no one runs me over, hehehe. Bad joke, I know. I don't know where this idea came from. I thought it was very original, never seen one like it. How many Trigun, YYH and BtVS crossovers have you actually seen? If you have, tell me the author so I can read it. Now to slip this in, I don't own anything famous on TV. That includes the afore mentioned shows. Now the time line in the shows. In Trigun. it's before the gun ho gang. YYH its after the DT but before the next part with the psychic former tantei. In Buffy, its after the show ended, but Willow and Kennedy are away from each other due to slayer duties. There will be no OC's in this except for random extras with no importance for the most part. So since I don't feel like going over the character descriptions, you must know of all shows

A Botched Spell

^$%^#%^*$^$%^*$%^*#%^*#%^*$%^*$%^*$%^*$%^*$&*$%^*$^&$$&($^(%$&^*($&^*

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Giles and Xander got out of the airport after 14 hours on that flight. It was the early afternoon and they were finally in Tokyo, Japan. Before even landing though they could sense a whole lot of demonic 'mojo' going on in the forest. "Interesting. It seems everythings actually increased since last time."

"Whoa, G-mans been to Japan?"

"Xander, will you stop calling me that already?" Giles was now cleaning his glasses as he always does when annoyed. Dawn was kinda just enjoying the view. Buffy grasped the handle of a blood red case even tighter. If it wasn't charmed, her slayer strength would have turned the handle to rubble. "And yes, as a matter of fact. I have been here before. Working on my thesis to actually become a watcher."

"So what, this place is as demon infested as Sunnydale was?"

"More, in a sense that is. These are different types in a sort." He motioned for everyone to follow, surprisingly without a word. They took a bus to the edge of a forest. 

Willows hair started to turn white from the heavy concentrating of energy, but she concentrated and released the energy back out again, returning her hair to red. It happened before on the plane while passing over that area earlier. She was getting used to it though, ever since she awoke all of the potentials. Giles led them on a path to a temple, but everyone was thrown back several feet. Even Willow and Buffy. Both Giles and Willow attempted to remove the source of the barrier, and failed. Buffy got fed up after about half an hour and opened the case. Taking out the red scythe and struck at the barrier. Once again flying back several feet in to a tree. Then Dawn finally piped up. "Um, guys? cant we just go back? I mean it's not like everything we try is working. That and I doubt the barrier is going to move anytime soon"

Giles cleaned his glasses again. "Yes, research might be required for this....this sort of barrier. Usually they're not this strong." Everyone headed back to the hotel, all disappointed. Willow went into her room to try out a spell. Dawn followed since they were sharing the room and started talking about one of the movies they've seen very recently, 'Gunsmoke.'

Willow was putting in some ingredients while mutter/chanting a new wiccan summoning spell. Then dawn decided to chat with the witch, "Who do you think was the hottest in the movie? And by that I mean guys." Willow continued her spell while looking up and smiling, or smirking, at Dawn.

"I can't really remember their names, but its those two heroes that were friends actually from Gunsmoke." Then the potion started to glow a bright white light, one that quickly filled the room and blinding Willow and Dawn. When the light faded, they were surprised at what they saw. Two guys, both armed, both unconscious on the floor and both looking tall. One had spiky blond hair, wore a long red coat, yellow sunglasses with gold rims and had a gun holstered on one side. The other had black short hair, black suit which had crosses at the cuff links and wearing black sunglasses. Off to the side was a huge cross wrapped in cloth and linked buckles with the guys arm over it. Willow and Dawn only were able to whisper "Oh. My god"

****

$%^*#%^*$%&*$^($*$&($&($^&($&^($^&($^&($&^($^&($^&($^&

Short? Yes. Not only that but I leave a cliffhanger to boot. I'm so proud of my evilness. Next chapter will be focused on the Reikai Tantei's side. Possible that chapter will be written and posted by next week. I still want reviews though. By the next chapter I'm actually hoping for 5 reviews at least, which is a long shot, I know. Here's the deal though. Every chapter I give a shoutout to the first 5 reviewers of the previous one, sort of responding to them. Then I recap, ramble and start the actual chapter. Okay? R&R and of course JA NE! ^-^

Aya


	2. A 2 year old case opened finally

****

Disclaimer: IT THERE IN CH.1 I TELL YE! I SWEAR BY INARI ITS THERE!!!

Wow....I actually received 5 reviews. I'm impressed with myself. I didn't think people would like it. Actually because of my usual bad luck with beginning chapters, I anticipated not getting to 5 reviews...now I have to try to free style this chapter. Oh well. RESPONSES!

Winged Knight- Hey its my new opponent. Yes it's interesting isn't it...

Amanda- Well, this isn't 'soon' but its not like a year. Thanks for saying it's very good

Sailor Earth- Yes....YES I knew there was a sailor earth...^^ enjoy this chapter I hope

FoxyFireDemon- HIYAS!!! I knew it! I knew there was nothing wrong with crossovers! Now my friends attack the vertically challenged fire koorime youkai for his sweet snow!!!!! Next target, the uber hot silver haired kitsune for his shiny stuff!!!!

kichigai-kitsune- hey....MUST KILL HACKERS!!! Cept radical ed. Shes cool. Thanks ^_~

Okay! That is every one!!! Hm...recap or no...nah you can just check the last chapter yourselves. Warning, there is use of drugs starting in this chapter. But not so much as to boost the rating to R. Okay got that out. Enjoy!

%&**)(#%~&*)!%~&(_$%&(_^$&*(%%~(*^&*~%+~()^*(%$!~()_~$^&($%

We see a familiar scene here in reikai. Koenma in his office, at his desk, stamping many piles of papers. After about 20 papers in a new stack brought by a blue ogre who is not George Koenma's eyes widened. "GET ME BOTAN OR SOMEONE AND SOME FRIED SQUID!!!"

Poor George bowed and ran out of the room. In a few seconds Botan came in with oar in hand. "What is it Koenma-sama?" She walked up to the desk while avoiding the many stacks of towering documents.

"Tell me how a spirit seems to get out of heaven! This is part of your department Botan"

"Um..." Instead of an answer she just smiled sheepishly. "How long ago was this sir?"

Koenma looks at the record. Turns out it was about someone being pulled out in 2001 and a request for a Tantei to retrieve the soul to be returned to their residency. "Oh, it was 2 years ago...OGRE WHY IS IT THAT THAT I DIDN'T GET THIS EARLIER?!"

George came in with the fried squid and set it on the desk to see it eaten before hitting the wood. "It was Lord Koenma sir, but that was around the time Yusuke came into the picture and before that we were overloaded with documents needing approval"

"I don't need to hear excuses! Botan you'll get Yusuke and the others to retrieve this person since you know so much on this." Koenma sat back into his chair and resumed stamping. Botan said nothing but she seemed to let off an annoyed aura as she left to collect the Tantei.

Once again a familiar scene. This one at Sarayashi Jr. High and our most ill tempered hanyou Tantei on the roof of it sleeping. The usual reason being that it was gym and he just didn't bother with that class. Another was to actually think about something. Last night Yusuke visited 'the old hag' and was harassed about how people tried to break in and almost succeeded in doing so. Ever since Genkai was brought back, she didn't have the huge reserve of reiki to uphold barriers. So it was left to the dimwit to set them up. "Damn old hag. Not my fuckin fault that someone came by when I wasn't around and happened to be able to practically break open the stupid barrier" 

As he popped some candy in his mouth Botan appeared right behind him. "Hello Yusuke, cutting again I see." Yusuke jumped and started choking on his candy. "Oh dear..." She started snickering at the once again dieing boy. Soon he punched his own gut and spit the gobstoppper out. It went through the fence and traveled about half a mile before hitting someone in the head.

"What, another damned case?!"

"Bingo!" She smiled and then she went serious. "But really Yusuke, it really opening up an old case. Someone got out of heaven and-"

"Wait!" Yusuke cut her off. "I thought once you went on to there, there wasn't any turning back!"

"Normally, yes. This is a special case. According to records her name is Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Summers. (A/N: I have checked up on Buffy's name, it is short for Elizabeth. I know her actual middle name is Anne and if you still don't believe me then just deal ^_~ ) and this wasn't the first time she died."

"What, she was brought back like I was by Koenma?"

"No. That is exactly what makes this case special. The circumstances of her death's and what she is." Botan popped up a black book and flipped through the pages to almost the exact middle of the book. "Bingo! First time, she died officially through drowning and was revived through CPR. Wait, actually it was a mix of drowning and from a vampire bite. Second time was by jumping through a portal and closing it. The magical energies literally drowned the life out of her. That was the time she was sent to heaven. It was 6 months after that she was pulled out."

Yusuke was already asleep. After being hit by Botan's oar though, he was clearly awake through his constant cursing. "Okay, so now what?"

"Yusuke pay attention. Both causes for her death was reikai related. Well it would be connected to reikai but this is also what makes this case special. (A/N: long ass tale coming here XD ) See before Koenma and the development of Reikai Tantei, King Enma set up a different method of dealing with the large amount of demons. He set it so that certain women were given heightened abilities to fight them off. Every generation one is chosen to go alone against the demons and when she died another's abilities awaken and she takes the place of the former. They were respectively called the Slayer

"Now about some time ago, this person became a Slayer. She also moved to a town which harbored one of the ancient seals between one of the most ruthless dens in Makai to the Ningenkai. So there was more demons there than there were that entered the Dark Tournament, and the numbers never ceased growing. Mainly there were vampires there for a simple reason really. See each seal attracts the lower versions of the demons they kept there." She hit Yusuke, who fell asleep again, over the head. "Yusuke pay attention"

"Okay some girl that kills demons is alive. So what? You'd think they'd be happy that one of those Slayer chicks were alive again to kill off more demons. Make the job easier."

"That's the problem though, back then, she was supposed to die and stay dead. Anyways, your to find her and bring her to Koenma. Of course I'll be helping"

Once again a sarcasm moment from Yusuke, "Great, I don't know where I'd be without you helping" Botan hit Yusuke with a bat and was now in her ningen form and clothes. Which was that bomber jacket and jeans pretty much and a shirt but the jacket being closed you don't see it so I wont get into that detail. "Itai! Damn Botan, you didn't have to hit me damn it." He continued to rub his head.

"Then lets go silly" She smiled and went down the stairs. Yusuke cursed out her and went down as well while lighting a bogey on his way down.

****

*%$!@&*)$!@^*%)$%&*%^$*!%$(_&($%!$&(_()~%$&_+~$^&*)%$$%&*!~(&()$%~_^)

I know its another short chapter, but you can't judge with just 2 of them with different views on the story, you need to wait one more for an official judging. I usually try to get out at least 1,000 words out a chapter. This one should be about 1300 words at least. I hope it is, but if it isn't then oh well. 

So as usual R&R 

Ja ne minna san!

^_~

*~* Aya


	3. They wake finally

****

Disclaimer: I want to own it. I should own it. I could do great, terrible, but great things if I owned it. I don't even have OC's to call my own for there aren't any... Damn it! I want all of them!

Its a long walk to my plan. If you see my bio then you may have noticed that I've been updating unfinished fics starting from the most ignored and working my way up. This has been taking a while for there are midterms and some other shit. Though complaining makes me weak, so that is all on that ramble. Now its time for review response ramble. RRR as I like to call it.

Winged Knight- Yea... Like Yusuke. Well I write what I know. Now though I know some of Saiyuki. Well... Okay, only the first 14 episodes of Saiyuki. Hakkai Is the best I think. Well you have a name for the koryuu so there's no need to go into that. Oh and if you wish to fight I will be your opponent. Want to taste the ground then have the gull to attack me. See I can take a quote and alter it till its my own. 

xIxMx who is now xDxMx or something else- ...Poor Hiei. Well he isn't dead so he can continue working here. 

Um... Only 2 reviews. Next time I wont update till there is at LEAST 3 reviews. I don't care how much only one person begs for me to continue. I know more than 2 people read this story. So listen up! I don't give a suck if you hated the chapter. When you go click on the link to the story you are given a responsibility to review the writers work. It does not matter whether or not you liked the chapters. See we want feedback for what we do from our intellectual peers, or just anyone. I don't care whether you trash my writing in the review, as long as you give a reason to as why your flaming it. Love the chapter? Then review and tell me, even be so brash as to say why you love it. Reviewing just one chapter does not help. Each chapter is a different struggle and one review does not provide decent reference to how we are doing. Look I apologize if you feel that I am being rude. Being honest is a lot more important then manners. This is a significant subject all of you have thought of. Just think about those stories you loaded up and how you feel when in your mailbox there's that review alert. That feeling is not limited to just you. Everyone feels that so I thought it was my duty to bring that out. Most likely though 80% of you readers have skipped this big ass paragraph. 

Well ... That is all I have to say on that subject this time. After this update I will be completing the next chapter of 'The search for Palin Deathholder' then the long awaited update for the Harry Potter crossover. Anyway minna now that you have endured my ramble and preaching here is the next chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It didn't take long for the two new comers to the Scooby gang to come around. In fact when Xander came in eating a donut the blond woke up right away. Before any noticed the donut was already taking a one way trip down the blonde's esophagus into his stomach. Xander let off a sigh and walked out of the room to go for another one. After finishing the donut in .3 second he finally spoke up. "Got any more?"

Dawn and Willow blinked at him. Trying to figure out whether or not he was serious. Willow finally stammered out. "First tell us who you are?"

This woke up the dark haired man. First he rubbed his head then used his cross to hoist himself up. "You don't know the 60 billion double dollar man? That has to be a first"  


"Wolfwood... They don't need to know if this place does care about me. Think of it as a break... with free donuts." He let off a goofy smile. The guy only recognized as Wolfwood slapped his own forehead then proceeded to slap the back of the head belonging to the blonde. Dawn just laughed, after being unable to suppress it. "Ow... What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Don't you ever think of something other than love, peace and donuts?" The blonde could only smile nervously. "Never mind..."

"Um.. guys? Who are you and where did you come from?"

The blonde looked at Dawn as if she had to of known where they were. "July City of course... I mean that's one of the few civilized places with donuts around. Oh and my name is Vash. That guy over there is Nicholas D. Wolfwood."  


"Ah.. you can call me Nick I guess... Not you broom noggin."

"Now that isn't nice. What kind of priest is so insulting?"  


"This kind. So ma'am where are we now?"

Willow just tried to figure out all that they just said. The way they acted was too familiar. Soon realizing that she seemed to have dazed out for soon Nick was waving a hand in front of her face. "Oh! Sorry about that. Your in Tokyo now... Are you okay?" 

Nick had the strangest look on his face when the word Tokyo came up. As if he never had heard of it. His face went from confusion to deep thought though. Willow asked again and finally he snapped out of it. "Yea... but you see its impossible for us to be in Tokyo. Earth was abandoned all too long ago. To say that we are in such a place is impossible"

"Talk about Andrews type of people. Completely in the life of sci-fi never coming out. Maybe we should send them to L.A. to him and see if they can help with the Angel problem." Dawn suggested after a few moments of visually examining him.

Willow smiled. "Their going to need some clothes either way. Doesn't look like they will fit Xander's clothes this time though. Looks like its shopping time on the benefit of the watchers council." Dawn squealed, kind of, in glee. Thus only confusing them only more. Buffy spotted them leaving and tagged along. Before Nick and Vash knew it, they were already at some store. They all decided that seeing how Nick was a priest dude they would go to a tailor to have more suits done for him. All loves Vash's red coat, and decided to give him a wardrobe completely based on the quote and his hair. 

They were on their way back to the hotel, taking an alley as a shortcut, when they were stopped. 10 guys all holding some weapon, from box cutters to wrenches to swords and guns, blocking them on each side. Making a total of 20 gang bangers sandwiching the Scooby's in the alley. "Come on its not hard. Just hand over the women and the money and you two gentlemen will leave alive."

Of all the times that they were forced to leave their own weapons in the hotel room. "Yea right. You think we'd actually let you take us. I mean I wouldn't willingly go with you with such a bad fashion taste." The short blonde girl of the group scoffed. One would think this a bad move. It really angered the guys. 

Just as they went for the attack one of the guys in a green jumpsuit with slicked back raven hair piped up. "Now this doesn't seem fair. 20 guys against 3 girls and 2 wimpy guys. Lets make this a fair fight and have all of you against me"

"What do you take us for Urameshi? This is out territory and they made the choice to go through it. Just leave now and we wont kick your ass along with theirs." The one that seemed to be the leader retorted at 'Urameshi'.

"What makes you think that you could kick at least one of our butts" Buffy said bravely at the leader. This caused a punch and a wrench to head to her head. Before anyone could stop them they were already delivering the blow. Buffy grabbed the fist and ducked under the wrench, pulling the owner of the fist into the path of the wrench. At the least he would have a broken jaw. Call this a bit of a domino effect. After those two attacked it caused the rest to fall into the fight. Soon the whole group and all the Scooby's were fighting. Willow seemed to have just avoided what seemed top be misaimed punches and strikes. Dawn dodged and kicked a lot. Nick and Vash just avoided it all but when it was unavoidable they landed knock out punches to the back of the attackers heads. 

Urameshi just watched as the 5 took down the 20 punks. 'They aren't half bad' he thought. All seemed experienced enough to deal with it all on their own. Too bad that Buffy thought that he was with them. She ran and flipped over Yusuke, landing in his path and delivered a well placed kick to his abdomen. "Itai! Abazureonna no ningen baka! What was that for?! All I did was stand here."

"Your telling me that your not one of them?" She directed to the pile of unconscious punks with her head. Yusuke gave but a shake with his head. Buffy sighed and walked back towards Willow, Dawn and the others. They resumed to their way back to the hotel, leaving a very confused Tantei in an alley with 20 of his enemies unconscious.

"Shit... I wonder if their the ones. Definitely strong enough... I guess I'll just ask Botan or Kurama about it..." Yusuke stuck his hands in his pockets after sticking an unlit bogey in his mouth. His stomach actually hurt where he was kicked. This was something he wasn't used to since he became Raizen's heir. Only one question went through his head, "What the fuck are they?"

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay it isn't exactly the longest chapter ever. Though I did try to get through it with writers block. I'm proud of what I got through. Remember what I said. It's your duty to review for reading this chapter. So please when you look at that poor lilac/blue/purple button there next to submit a review, press it and express your opinions on the chapter. So the bare minimum of reviews when I update this again will be a total of 10.

R&R minna san

Ja 4 now

*~* Aya


	4. My god, I am sooo sorry

Major note!!!!

I am sooo sorry for those that have been waiting for the update of this fanfic. Thing is there's several things going on. So for the time being, until I see fit, Guns, Spells and Stakes is on official pause!

Okay, go ahead and flame me for waiting so long to only get this note.

Thing is, there's too much going on. I have regents, finals, graduation, other stories, poems and even more to handle for now. Maybe when I have a long weekend I'll post a short chapter. Either that or else your going to have to deal till summer vacation. That's the only time I can guarantee updates that are decent.

Gomen nasai minna san.

Dragon Ladysupreme


End file.
